


In Which Pope Makes Plans About Tom Mason

by aunt_zelda



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Objectification, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pope strategizing about how he's going to win over Tom Mason, eventually, soon. </p><p>Sex. That's how he's going to win over Tom Mason. </p><p> </p><p>Minor spoilers up through the end of Season 1. (Which I just finished a few days ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Pope Makes Plans About Tom Mason

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I don't know where this came from. This isn't my usual style at all.
> 
> I just started writing from Pope's POV and ... got carried away. I like getting into the heads of nasty pieces of work, and he's certainly one of them. (I love the character, hate the person. Like, Cersei is one of my favorite characters in A Song of Ice and Fire, but she's a loathsome person I wouldn't want to be around in real life.)   
> Anyways, in this I have Pope thinking a lot of offensive and nasty things, none of which I believe, in an attempt to sound more like his voice. Hopefully I hit the mark.
> 
>  
> 
> The Dr. Anne/Maggie tag is for a mention of their relationship. I need to just write a proper fic with the focus on them at some point. Because they're awesome, and Pope is gross. 
> 
>  
> 
> If I've missed any tags or trigger warnings please do not hesitate to let me know, and I will add them accordingly. My intention is to entertain, never to upset.

It’s going to happen someday soon. 

Pope knows it. 

Tom doesn’t know yet, which is what makes it funny. Pope knows, and Tom doesn’t. 

Pope is supposedly this dumb ex-con and Tom is the college professor who gets to plan tactical attacks. But Pope knows that they’re going to fuck soon, and Tom doesn’t know that yet. 

He didn’t want it at first, not really. Pope got a little freaky in prison, it’s true, but he never gave it up. He told himself he was just using the guys who came to him looking for favors in exchange for their hand or a mouth on his dick, using them as replacements for the women he couldn’t get at during his time. Maybe prison fucked with his head, or maybe those sessions with the mandated prison therapist really did help some, because when Pope got out of jail he was ready to screw anyone who gave him the eye, and he didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of that. It wasn’t like he was the one taking it up the ass, it wasn’t like he was gay or anything. He still fucked women, plenty of women. He was just less … choosy, about where he was sticking it, after prison. Life was too short to be choosy about who was giving him orgasms. 

Which brings him to Tom Mason, and how they’re going to fuck soon. 

The way Pope figured it, he had two options when the 2nd Mass took him prisoner: escape and go at it alone, or stay and survive. His escape proved to be a massive failure, but he did end up saving the kids, and took a bullet for his troubles, so that endeared him somewhat to the 2nd Mass, helped by his cooking. Pope is many things, and a good cook is thankfully one of them. Getting people through their stomachs is a valuable skill that’s often overlooked. 

So he had to stay, and survive. And that means getting the higher-ups to trust him. Pope’s not going to spend humanity’s final stand on Earth locked up at night and watched like a hawk in case he tries to steal a knife. He did enough time in prison; he’s not spending the rest of his days in a makeshift one. 

He doesn’t cause undue trouble. He allies himself with Captain Weaver whenever possible, because as much as Tom postures, it’s still Weaver who’s in charge. That might change down the line, but for the moment, that’s the way the wind is blowing, so Pope does his best to make himself a valuable asset to the Captain. And it works. He doesn’t sleep in a cell anymore, he’s allowed weapons during attacks, his guards are reduced and then eliminated altogether. 

Tom, though, Tom is tricky. The Professor still sees him as an ex-con. Holding Tom and his group at gunpoint soured the relationship significantly. Pope has a lot of ground to make up for, a lot of burned bridges to rebuild. 

Pope can’t provide favors like the kind he could in prison, no special meals, no smuggled contraband in kitchen containers, no cigarettes from the guards in exchange for a late night batch of brownies. He’s limited to small tasks that come up at random, helping when he can, trying to make a good impression without being utterly transparent about what he’s doing and why he’s doing it. 

Tom will be won over eventually, but at the moment, things are still tenuous. Tom is too quick to pull a gun on Pope, and that could lead to Pope getting shot in a desperate situation. Which is, obviously, something that Pope wants to avoid at all costs. 

So: fucking. It’s going to happen soon.

It’s not that big of a deal. Tom isn’t bad looking. Pope’s already jerked it a few times thinking about Tom, and he’s come easily enough, so that won’t be a problem. Pope couldn’t do this with just anyone in the 2nd Mass. Weaver, for example, just thinking about Weaver accidentally at night makes him go soft. 

He’d try with Hal if he could. Hal looks an awful lot like this meth dealer from inside that Pope sometimes still thinks about while jerking off. That would be a beautiful thing, getting his claws into Hal. The kid could be his for life if Pope played his cards right. He’s right outta high school, probably only fucked the one girlfriend in his life, came after a few thrusts, and she told him not to worry about it and said it felt real good, lying through her pretty teeth. Pope could show Hal all kinds of fun tricks. But Tom would put a bullet in his skull for so much as laying a hand on the kid, much less for any of the other things Pope could do with Hal. So Hal is out of the question.

Tom, though, Tom is someone Pope can definitely handle on his own. A few rolls in a bunk, or up against the wall in whatever school or hospital they’re camped in, and Tom will be eating out of his hand. Or at least, too ashamed and confused about himself to worry much about Pope’s motivations. And Pope will always have that to rely on, to lean on. Whenever Tom tries to take the high ground, Pope will just smile and lick his lips ever so slightly. Tom will freeze up and look away, and Pope will have him beat. 

But first, he has to fuck the Professor, and fuck him good. 

Pope knows it’s going to happen, and he’s pretty sure he knows exactly how it’s gonna happen too. Tom is gonna be all up in his face, righteous and indignant about something or another, warning him away from the kids or the guns or some girl. And Pope will be challenging him right back, because there’s things you learn in prison that never really leave you, and knee-jerk responses to someone getting up in your personal space is one of them. It’s not something Pope can entirely control, though he got good enough to please the therapist and the parole board at his hearing. After the aliens came he just stopped trying to control it. It’s a useful reaction: it helped him keep his gang together for those months out in the suburbs and small towns.

Tom will push him, Pope will push back, harder, and Tom will shove him against the wall, some kind of macho show of strength with a lot of _history_ behind it. 

And then Pope will move, shift his weight, angle his hips, grab Tom and pull him closer, maybe grind a little if he thinks the Professor still won’t take the hint. Tom will be half-hard by then, and well on his way to a proper erection, because when the blood’s pumping and the adrenaline’s going and there’s a warm body against yours, that’s not exactly something a man can control. Especially not a man who’s been without a woman for so long.

Pope can tell, that Tom’s been lacking in that department since his wife’s death. It’s easy to read on him. And it’s not like the Doctor will be giving it up any time soon. She’s not about to let another man into her bed, not even as nice a one as the Professor. Pope knew that even before he saw her going off with Maggie in the evenings. 

_Maggie_. Pope remembers Maggie’s mouth and hands, envies the Doc for a while, but he knows that ship has long since sailed. Maggie’s never going to be his again, not after all that. Pope’s lucky she hasn’t tried to cut him in the night, so he keeps his hands off and limits himself to a few jokes here and there. Harmless, just reminding her, letting her know he’s not so quick to forget. She flashes her knife or her gun at him, and he keeps his distance. Pope still dreams of her mouth sometimes, and on a few happy occasions he dreams of her and the Doc twined together in his bed. 

Increasingly, however, his dreams are of Tom. Because it’s going to happen soon, and he’s making plans. 

He wonders if Tom has had any experience with men. Pope’s not sure which would be better: Tom the naughty professor or Tom the flustered virgin. It’s probably going to be some awkward combination of the two; Tom probably had some flings in college that left him with a taste, but not much in the way of experience. His blowjobs are going to be terrible, Pope can just _tell_ , all teeth and apologies and constant interjections. 

He really wants Tom to be kinky, just a little bit. Pope would love nothing more than to gag Tom, put a stop to all those impromptu history lessons, for just fifteen precious fucking moments. Then there’s the appealing mental image of Tom stretched out, long limbs bound tight to a bedstead in some abandoned house, biting his tongue so as to not wake the rest of the fighters fast asleep in the surrounding rooms. 

Even if the Professor doesn’t lean on the wild side, there’ll be other options available to Pope if he wants peace and quiet during sex. It’ll be worth some terrible blowjobs to gag Tom Mason with cock. Pope can already envision himself giving into that temptation far too much in the future. 

After all, it’s inevitable. He’d best savor the rarity of a silent, or at least semi-silent, Tom Mason, while he has the chance. 

It’s going to happen someday soon. 

Pope knows it, and Tom doesn’t. Soon enough, though, Tom’s going to find out.


End file.
